POWERPUFF GIRLS Z BUTTERCRUSH
by TomboyPassion
Summary: POWERPUFF GIRLS Z BUTTERCRUSH FEAT ROWDY RUFF BOYS Z JUST LIKE PPG BUTTERCRUSH BUT PPG Z VERSION BUTTERCRUSH OR KAORUCRUSH


Buttercrush-PPGZ with Butch

Kaoru sat in her middle school classroom, staring out the window as always. Usually just thinking about her life. But today her mind wondered onto a different subject...a subject that would make her blush. The subject she kept thinking about was the cool, tough leader of the Gangreene Gang...that's right Ace. She didn't quite understand why her heart thumped so hard around him, she would also get goosebumps on her skin when he winked at her or when he talked to her. Before she knew what had happened, Butch was holding her by her shoulders and helping her up. She looked at his deep emerald eyes, questioning his actions. He replied, "Class has been over for about 5 minutes now. You must have been spacing out all period. ''do you have something on your mind,are you okay?" He looked genuinely concerned. Kaoru had been in thought for a while but, snapped back to reality and said , "Yeah...I'm fine!" As she turned to leave he grabbed her hand, they both felt electricity run through their body as Butch let go and blushed, "U-uhhh, sorry!" He quickly left with the blush still present on his face. Kaoru stood, still shellshocked but walke home anyway.

Right when she was about to open the door to her apartment building her PPGZ belt started to go off, she answered it and the Proffesor appeared on her small screen, "Buttercup, the Gangreene Gang is at it again. Meet Blossom and Bubbles at Pokey oaks Kindergarten. Ok?" She smiled at him and said, "Got it Proffesor!" She hung up and made her way over to the kindergarten but all the while thinking, 'Please don't let me go all frozen again. For some reason I always freeze around Ace...why is it? I couldn't...like him...could I?',Maybe? maybe not?kaoru shook the last thought off. It wasn't long before Blossom, Bubbles and the RRBZ were in her face. They asked concerned, "You in there BC?" She blinked confused then answered, "Yeah, just lost in my thought I guess. So what's going on?...wait why are the RRBZ here...?" Brick laughed and said, " If you were paying attention, it's part of our reformation, we help you guys out now!" Boomer put his arm around Bubbles, giggled and said, "Guess that means we're teammates now." Everyone knew Boomer always liked Bubbles except Bubbles. And everyone knew Bubbles liked Boomer except Boomer. Bubbles giggled and Kaoru rolled her eyes and said, "Let's just kick their butts." Everyone agreed with her. They soon arrived at the playground where the GGG were terrorizing kids. Blossom yelled, "Leave those kids alone!"just as snake had a kid picked up. Ace slaped snake aand made him drop the saw that kaoru was laughing and blossom stoped her so ace knew he would target her he said sappy "forgive snake for he did not no what he was doing"things. Kaoru forgave him and the rest told kaoru "thank you" and winked at knew she liked ace lagged behind with ace in a love struck daze and the rest picked her up and carried her back to their house...

(BUTCHES P.O.V)

I SAW THE WAY SHE LOOKED AT ACE. I SAW THAT WHEN HE WINKED AT HER SHE WAS LEFT IN A LOVE STRUCK DAZE.I LIKE KAORU AND I DONT NO HOW TO TELL HER IF SHE LIKES ACE BUT I THINK THAT SOMETHINGS UP BECAUSE SHE WOULD NEVER FALL FOR DID HE WINK AT HER?  
I DECIDED TO PAY ACE A VISIT.

(ACE P.O.V)

I GOT KAORU WRAPPED AROUND MY GREEN FINGER THAT MIND CONTROL WORKED LIKE A CHARM I TOLD MY GAND KAORU WAS THERE TO BUT SHE WAS UNDER A SPELL.I PUT HER UNDER A SPELL BE HAVING HIM GIVE ME A LOVE DOES IT WORK YOU MAY ASK IT IS A POITION THAT I TAKE AND WHOEVER I WINK AT IS IN LOVE WITH ME JUST LIKE ISNT HALF BAD WELL SINCE SHE'S UNDER A LOVE SPELL SHOULD I CAN I I THINK I WILL I KNOW I AS I AM ABOUT TO KISS KAORU THAT STUPID ROWDY RUFF BOY BITCH OR BUTCH ATTACKS ME OH NO HE MUSTA HEARD WHAT I SAID. WELL SHE'S MINE NOW I TELL HIM.

(BUTCHES P.O.V)

OMFGAATIH HE HIPNOTIZED HER (IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT OMFGAATIH IS THEN PM ME ANY TIME.)  
SO I GOTTA STOP ACE...  
I LOOK AROUND AND SEE A BOTTLE THAT SAYS HATE AND ONE THAT SAYS CONFUSED AND ONE THAT SAYS FORGET ME. I HAVE A PLAN FIRST AND I TRY IT FIRST I PUT THE CONFUSED POTION ON KAORU THEN SHE SAYS WHATS HAPPINING WHERE AM I THEN I QUICKLY PUT THE HATER POTION ON ACE AND HE DOESNT KNOW SO HE WINKS AT KAORU THINKING HE WILL DAZE HER BUT SHE HATES HIM AND SHE SLAPS HIM AND I TELL HER TO WAIT OUTSIDE AND THEN I KNOCK ACE DOWN WITH THE FORGET ME POTION HE STANDS UP AND SAYS "WHO ARE YOU WHERE AM I WHO AM I" I LEAVE KAORU ASKED WHAT HAPPENED SO I TOLED HER AN I SAID I SAVED HER SHE SAID THANK YOU BUTCH I TOLD HER I LOVED HER SHE SAID IT BACK AND NOW WE ARE DATING. THATS HOW IT HAPPENED 


End file.
